


Burning

by ladydragon76



Series: Burning [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, kink: forced bond, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron forced his Second and Third into a spark bond.  Starscream’s not pleased, but maybe, just maybe it’s not <i>as</i> bad as he thought it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Burning  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Non-con, Sticky, Sparks.  
>  **Notes:** Based (very loosely) off the concept of this [old kinkmeme request](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=2254059#t2254059) for Megatron to forcibly bond Starscream to Soundwave to help him control him, but mostly because of Masque linking me to [this very sticky and nsfw comic here](http://serikaizumi.tumblr.com/post/52313612318/translation-xd). Goddamn rawr! How can I resist an OTP this hot?

He hated this need. He hated how the lust just built within him now. How he couldn’t deny it or control it. He could postpone it a little, but not for long, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it would burn, ache, and distract him.

It was that twisting, writhing-just-under-his-plating feeling that drove Starscream to the command center in the middle of the night. It was a hook into his spark, drawing him onward, a powerful hand planted between his wings and shoving him forward despite the fact that he wanted to whip right back around and fly as far as he could, as fast as he could, and escape it.

Escape _him_.

Soundwave didn’t even look up as Starscream entered the room. And why would he? Cold, emotionless slagger. Starscream understood, unfortunately. He understood all too well why Megatron had forced this bond between him and Soundwave. Who better to keep Starscream in line than the calm, stoic, block of ice that was Soundwave?

But even knowing how loyal Soundwave was, Starscream had expected at least a token protest.

It was rather terrifying to know that Soundwave would commit the most grievous violation known to their kind without a moment’s hesitation, just on Megatron’s orders.

Well, that wasn’t quite true. Soundwave _had_ hesitated a moment, but that’d been surprise and even, just maybe, a little bit of confusion. Then Megatron had growled and repeated himself.

_“Spark bond to Starscream. Now.”_

Starscream shuddered as the memory played again, unwanted, but unable to be forgotten. How he’d gaped in shock for just one millisecond too long before turning to flee. He’d really intended to get away too, wing wrenching as Megatron’s hand gripped it and held tight. Starscream was willing to let it tear off, but he didn’t get that lucky. The command center, even now, bore the char marks on the floor from his thrusters firing. He’d been held down, screaming at Megatron first, then at Soundwave as the mech caught his ankles, knelt between his legs, chest plating opening and gliding away to expose his spark without even asking why this was being ordered.

It’d been a direct attack right through his medical ports, forcing his plating to retract as well. Ecstatic agony had torn him apart, linked him forever to a mech he had real reason to truly hate now as others looked on, jeering or horrified.

_“And now I will never have to worry about your traitorous plots again.”_

Starscream had stared from the floor as Soundwave rose, nodded as he was dismissed by a flick of Megatron’s hand, and returned to his work. Megatron had smirked, then laughed as Starscream fled blinded by tears and desperate to hide away and stay hidden.

It hadn’t lasted. Mere hours later an ache began. Then the burn. Then the coiling lust crawling through his lines, slithering, consuming his every thought. Hook had laughed him out of the medbay and Starscream had sought out Soundwave as his only answer.

He’d tried a few times over the last week to wait Soundwave out, make the fragger come to him, but they both knew Starscream would be the one to give in. He hated pain, no matter what anyone said. Yes, he had a high tolerance for it, but he didn’t enjoy it.

So here he was again, and Soundwave was ignoring him.

Starscream strode up behind Soundwave’s chair, glad that at the very least they were alone this late, gripped the back, and yanked. It only slid back a little, but it was enough, and Starscream swung his leg over Soundwave’s lap, parking his aft right on the white thighs while glaring into the red visor.

“Hello, lover.” All sneering hatred and grudging hunger.

Starscream had not been expecting Soundwave’s hand to plant on his face, or the violent shove that slammed his back to the console hard enough for something to crack. Every time before he’d been calm, doing what needed done. Cold. Seemingly untouched by the writhing, boiling thing that scorched Starscream from within. Frankly, it had creeped Starscream out. Interfacing should at least hold _some_ passion. Not that he wanted passion from Soundwave, but who the frag was so… _automated_ through a spark merge?!

This time, however… no, this time Starscream was barely able to yelp in surprise as a hot mouth closed over his own. A demanding tongue thrust against his. His spark slammed inside its crystal, the burning pulling another cry from him, desperate this time. Soundwave loomed over him, chest pressed in tight.

“Enough of your tantrums. We cannot escape it.”

Starscream jolted at Soundwave’s words, the lack of monotone, the sight of plush, rather pretty lips as they spoke, but mostly the light tap he received on his interface panel. His hips jerked, thighs clamping to Soundwave’s sides. This they had not done before. He was burning or he would never have exposed his array so readily. Or so Starscream tried to believe.

“We are bonded.”

“I didn’t want to be. I _don’t_ want to be!”

A fingertip traced the edge of Starscream’s spike housing. “However, we are. It cannot be broken.”

“You’re a rapist.”

“I am a survivor. I wish to live.”

Starscream blinked, then whimpered as Soundwave’s fingers curled around his spike.

“He would have killed you.”

“He always says that.” Starscream’s helm fell back, optics momentarily shut. “He’s always waiting for me to screw up so he has an ex- nnghh… Excuse to hurt me.”

Soundwave’s mouth was hot and soft against the cables of Starscream’s neck. “You are key,” Soundwave whispered as he claimed Starscream’s mouth again, the kiss gentler, but no less heated.

Starscream didn’t understand that, but really, what was Soundwave doing? He was kissing Starscream. Like lovers, but they weren’t.

_We could be._

Molten heat poured through Starscream, pooling low, tightening at the base of his spike. He threw his helm back, a sharp cry ringing through the room as the coil whipped suddenly free. Soundwave was purring against his throat, words a soft whisper in Starscream’s mind.

_You are key. Your death would end the Decepticons._ Starscream almost preened at the words, but the hand that had just brought him to release slipped lower, fingers easing into the lubricant-slick opening of his valve. _Megatron must live. So must you. I intend to. There was no other option._ There was a moment of hesitation, Starscream _felt_ it. _I will treat you well._

Starscream could only stare at Soundwave’s visor, vents heaving as he tried to suck in cooling air, but he was still just- no, even hotter than he’d been before. “You’re not making sense. Why this now? Why not a week ago?! Why-” He shook his helm violently, but arched with a sharp inhalation as Soundwave’s fingers twisted and swept across the nodes embedded in the fine lining of his valve. “I won’t be seduced! I’m not stupid!”

He was absolutely being seduced.

Primus, he was so stupid.

_Life will be impossible if we do not work together._

Starscream knew Soundwave felt his capitulation, and only whined in response to the fingers pulling from his valve. He dared a glance down, but only caught a glimpse of Soundwave’s spike as he was bodily lifted and pulled back into Soundwave’s lap and off the console.

Soundwave slumped just a little in his seat, one arm lifting Starscream again, the other pushing between them to guide his spike.

“Your visor,” Starscream gasped out, then keened as a surprisingly thick length pushed into him. “Soundwave…”

The visor retracted, the deep crimson of Soundwave’s optics boring into Starscream’s, and a fingertip traced the edge of his canopy.

“I don’t trust you.”

“I will not harm you.” _I will allow no harm to come to you,_ Soundwave whispered inside Starscream’s mind.

Starscream squirmed in Soundwave’s lap, fascinated by the fact that he could see Soundwave’s face and the play of emotions over it. Chest plates parted before his optics, and Starscream couldn’t, _really_ couldn’t resist that. His canopy split and folded away, armor sliding back until their sparks glowed brightly between them.

Then Soundwave’s hand slid around to press between Starscream’s wings and pull him in. Burning turned to volcanic as their sparks met. Starscream was drawn inward by the fire, sucked down into the vortex and barely conscious of how he arched his back or rolled his hips into Soundwave’s thrusts.

But unlike the times before when their sparks met, pulsing and volleying energy fast and hard between them, Starscream didn’t fetch up against a wall to be battered and locked out. This time he fell right into Soundwave. He felt the lust, the need, the same ache, the… desperate guilt. He felt the hunger to live. He _knew_ , recognized the fear of Megatron’s madness because it was the same he lived with day in and day out.

A low, almost melodic moan caressed Starscream’s audials, and his own soft sounds danced in tenor in and around Soundwave's deeper tones.

_I don’t trust you. I don’t love you._ Which Starscream was surprised to realize mattered to him.

_Peace, partnership, is all I ask. Patience. Megatron must remain alive._ There was the feeling of ‘for now’, but Soundwave managed not to give the flitting notion words or solidity within their minds.

Starscream shook his helm, but not really in denial of the… truce. Bliss swelled through him- _them_ , and his spark felt far too hot, his respiration failing to cool him in the least. They ground against one another, a tight band wrapping itself around Starscream’s hips and squeezing his spark. He couldn’t move enough because he couldn’t bring himself to pull far enough away from Soundwave to take him harder. Overload rose, impossibly higher, hotter, until Starscream thought they would die when it finally happened.

Surprisingly, it broke over Soundwave first. His cry rung out, and then blinding, mind-shattering ecstasy blew Starscream’s universe a dazzling white.

He came back to himself feeling dizzy and still far too hot. He was flopped against Soundwave who held him close and tight, hand gentle against his lower back, the other petting one wing. Starscream sighed and sank into the embrace. What could he do? Bonds were permanent. That was Megatron’s whole point in forcing this on them. It was something of a relief to know Soundwave hadn’t wanted it any more than Starscream, but they were still stuck.

_One day,_ Starscream said, and he meant it.

_When the time is right, I will aid you._

Starscream could actually feel the truth in that statement, and for the first time since he’d been pinned to the floor, he genuinely relaxed. Soundwave purred softly and continued to hold him. He needed to get up, and they needed to clean themselves off, but for now Starscream could only sit there, thinking about how he could use this to his advantage since, as Soundwave said, it wasn’t going to break. He and Soundwave needed to have a much more in-depth discussion, preferably not while swapping nanites and zapping one another into the next vorn, but later. They had time, and it could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave moaned, legs falling out to the sides as the overload ebbed. He smiled as Starscream’s weight melted down over him with a soft sigh from the seeker.

This was better. Each time they interfaced the bond solidified more, and now that Starscream wasn’t fighting it, it no longer hurt.

Soundwave had been horrified by what Megatron ordered. Bond? To Starscream? But Megatron had meant it, the idea fresh in his mind from something he’d stumbled across in one of his old datapads. He believed it could work, and it was that or kill Starscream. Killing him was tempting as he was done with the betrayals and attempts at taking over the Decepticons, the screeching, the fighting, Starscream’s absolute refusal to bend to his will. There was a part of him that was hoping Soundwave would say no even as he repeated the command, furious enough to really and truly kill. A madness that would destabilize everything the Decepticons had managed to scrape together on Earth, and if there was one thing Soundwave truly feared, it was a return to slavery, and he wasn’t so foolish as to trust Autobot ‘justice’.

Not yet.

Soundwave had strode forward then, catching Starscream’s ankles so the thrusters wouldn’t burn him, and forcing his way down onto the wildly struggling seeker. He tried to push reassurance into Starscream’s mind, tried to show how this was the only way they were going to survive the day, but the seeker was too frantic. Soundwave locked out his creations so they would not have to share in the crime, then bound his spark to Starscream’s.

It had taken a week before Soundwave realized that he needed to do something other than try to give the seeker his space. Starscream wasn’t coming to terms with their arrangement, and Soundwave refused to risk madness himself by tolerating a weak, brittle bond. Forcing bonds had fallen out of favor long before because of that reason. Two mechs, chosen due to their station and usefulness, were often lost instead of whatever was to be gained by bonding them coming to fruition. Soundwave had too much to live for, and Starscream was needed as well.

Megatron may have forgotten it, but Starscream was Air Commander for a very good reason. He could control and out-fly, out-fight, and out-think every other flyer the Decepticons had. He was ruthless when he needed to be, and when not pushed to the very edge of his temper by Megatron, could pull workable solutions to problems from thin air.

Starscream purred against Soundwave’s neck. _I heard that. What has you thinking such glowing thoughts about me?_

Starscream was also vain, and honest compliments bought favor faster than Swindle sold out of high grade at their few and far between victory parties.

Soundwave’s main energon line received a sharp little bite, bringing forth a soft, but sincere chuckle from him. He wound his arms better around Starscream and held tight. He was more tactile than any would have ever thought -outside his Cassetticons- and no amount of teasing from Starscream about being too snuggly to be a Decepticon would change that.

Besides, Starscream liked it.

Starscream bit Soundwave’s neck again. _You still haven’t told me what your plan is._

_To wait for Megatron’s madness to find a new target._ Soundwave knew that Megatron would grow angry again, something would go wrong, but he wouldn’t be able to punish Starscream because it would be someone else’s fault entirely, and Soundwave now _could_ stand between Megatron and Starscream. The blame and beatings would have to fall to those truly responsible. Resentment would grow, but unlike if Megatron had killed Starscream, the Decepticons would have an officer that they would begin to see was right all along. Starscream, with Soundwave’s help and support, would rally the Decepticons and keep them together after Megatron’s demise. Soundwave wasn’t even sure that he and Starscream would need to cause it, but that detail could wait.

Without Starscream, however, they would scatter, infighting would take over, the seekers under Shockwave’s command would rebel. All would be lost, and rather than managing to create some kind of peace treaty with the few remaining Autobots and rebuild Cybertron, they would be rounded up as war criminals and imprisoned for life. At best.

“Such a bleak future without little old me,” Starscream smirked. He pulled away, sliding to Soundwave’s side to settle in against him. _And not a word about snuggling or cuddling._

Soundwave merely smiled, hiding the thoughts. He was far better at controlling what slipped over the bond than Starscream was. He didn’t like speaking out loud about this subject, however, and rolled to face Starscream and keep his mouth occupied in a different pursuit. Kissing served well.

_I never realized that you were so paranoid._

Soundwave took his turn to reprimand, and bit lightly at Starscream’s lower lip. _We are being watched almost constantly. This room is safe, however others are not. It should become habit to speak over the bond unless others need to hear our words._

Starscream smiled, soft and sincere. _I’m going to rule an empire with you._

Shaking his helm, Soundwave stole another kiss. _Negative. You shall help build a civilization with me and others. No more slaves. Never._ He hadn’t let Starscream in that deep yet, but he would need to soon.

Gentle fingers glided over Soundwave’s side. “The old goals finally brought to reality.”

Soundwave nodded, resting the crest of his helm against Starscream’s, arms tightening around him to keep him close. “Recharge.” _We must be patient for now. We must wait._

_I get bored so easily when just waiting. You’ll have to keep me entertained._ Images of different locations and flashes of positions they could interface in swept through the bond, making heat tingle through Soundwave’s circuits.

Soundwave pushed, only giving Starscream enough room to flick his wing out from under his back before settling over top of him.

Recharge could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Recs also inspired by the same prompt: (because yes, go read them, I LOVE them!): Katsuko's [Chains](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4608919/1/Chains), it's sequel, [Checkmate](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4627652/1/Checkmate), and of course, the one I had in mind while writing _Burning_ , [Fusion Cannon Wedding](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/1174.html?thread=2512790#t2512790) by anonymous.


End file.
